section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Section 8 Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. For general questions, visit the Help Desk. ---- Pretty sure it's "rogue", not "rouge", as "rouge" is French for "red". >__>--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 18:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed - ShadowBroker44 01:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Should also be "mankind's" not "mankinds". Slinky317 13:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed - ShadowBroker44 01:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) So... This is pretty much Halo. But shit? Not at all Try again, minus the noob please? --Tymat 23:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Bet that person who compared it to Halo is sucking the whole overrated franchise's cock right about now. Hope he has fun with the newest melodramafag shit with guns aka Halo: Reach. The "chief" won't even be able to last against the skill of Alex Corde in a battle! Go Section 8: Prejudice!!! Oh yeah, to the halowhore: At least insert a sig to stand by your post, idiot. Ploxis 09:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, The USIF could cream the UNSC, although the Halo games are fun, Section 8 is better. I don't think that this is the proper place to compare them, however. Possibly on a website MADE TO TALK ABOUT S8 VS. HALO???? StingerGhost1 02:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Eh..... No recent activity yet? Hopefully this empty site gets some activity once more info on Section 8: Prejudice gets released, especially any extra details regarding the expanded story mode's background and background fiction on this series' setting in general. Ploxis 10:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Town Empty in here. ECHO...... ECHO..... ECHO..... ECHO..... Ploxis 10:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Prejudice Should we create speculation pages yet, or should we wait until we get a little more information? I do not want to have to deal with a bunch of new pages being made by fanboys of Halo and the such who are trying the game for a week and think they already know everything about it when Prejudice comes out, because it is gonna get a lot of people. I would bet money on that fact. OverseerTange 02:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh no no no no no. I've already seen the mess that fanboy-made speculation pages can make on a wiki, specifically the Marvel vs. Capcom wiki (it's shocking how many stressed-out, butthurt fanboys want their shitty, two-bit weeaboo characters to have a spot on Marvel vs. Capcom 3). It's best we just wait until we have some good concrete information before creating Prejudice pages. Until then, I recommend that we maintain an iron fist on the coming fanboy hordes, to prevent the wiki anarchy that happened to Marvel vs. Capcom wiki. Ploxis 03:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) What about the weapons described in the video? Should we put out the general facts known, or ban any information on Prejudice for now? If we put out the facts, we might get people trying to help us by adding more... If we do not make pages for confirmed weapons, we might get people trying to help us out by making pages. OverseerTange 12:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) For weapons and vehicles, it's best to just post only the most well-known facts, like aesthetic changes to the Scimitar Assault Rifle and others weapons, the kill animations for Exoskeleton vs. Exoskeleton melee combat, or adding in the new hoverbikes. That, and whatever else is posted on the official website should go on this wiki. Aside from all that, we need to keep a close watch for any signs of the coming Halo-fanboy flood, and clamp down on any Failo idiocy as needed. Ploxis 03:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I have a feeling one of the things we are going to be dealing with is edits stating that the new hoverbike is a clone of the Halo Ghost, though they are similar in movement, the hoverbike is much more pleasing to look at and shoots god-damn missiles. So Halo fanatics will be a serious issue, though as long as they do not troll, write false information or anything they can stay. Same with Crackdown, Battlefield and the such. Also, lets keep all characters off the wiki until the game is out, same with the levels and ammo types. Just new version of the old weapons, and even then only the ones used in the demos not just the ones whose name was seen. Too much speculation would result, and we do not need someone coming up with the idea that just because a new weapon is blue, it must shoot chain-lightning or fire. I would not be surprised if that exact event actually happens. OverseerTange 04:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh my goodness. To think of the many things the rabid Halo/CoD/Battlefield children will potentially say, like Section 8 being a supposed "ripoff" and the like..... It'll be nice to prove their stupidity, making them cry and shoot themselves like that one kid who tried to imitate the suicide guy in Halo 3. Cheers to the many laughs and facepalms that await us! Anyway, the overall plan is looking good-to-go, and I've got nothing else to add. Ploxis 06:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, we r for sure going to hav halo fan trouble. I dont understand y they dont just play halo and not bother us. It's not like this wiki is going to ruin their gameplay or something StingerGhost1 03:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Supremely bored twelve year olds, the fact that Reach was a watered-down version of Section 8, and their "LOL PWNAGE TANK BEATS ALL LOLOLOLOL" Sadly, in 1 Section 8 tank vs a horde of Halo tanks...well, those halo dudes would need a lot more tanks after that battle. Yet they did not overpower the Sec.8 Tank. Anyway, just tell them that Reach stole Jetpacks and the Plasma Repeater is a Sec.8 Assault Rifle and they should leave. OverseerTange 05:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Powered Assault Armor I think we need to put the USIF Powered Assualt Armor under the armor section, because it's kinda hard to find StingerGhost1 02:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) We already have it under that category... OverseerTange 02:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I only see Captain's armor StingerGhost1 02:25, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Ya the Captain's armor is in the Armor section, and if u go into tht then at the bottom in the "Read More" thing it has the regualer USIF Powered Assualt Armor. Correct me please if I'm somehow wrong, I'm new to this, but I love Section 8 and want to help out. StingerGhost1 02:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC) O wait i see it srry StingerGhost1 03:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Prejudice Info Released Updating all Vehicles and Weapons General sections now to correspond to everything that has been confirmed in prejudice, though not adding a Prejudice section until the said game is out. OverseerTange 19:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki's Wallpaper Overseer, shouldn't there be a better a background than this small, looping screenshot? The Prejudice website has plenty of big wallpapers to plaster up here, so that the background doesn't repeat nearly as often. For example, here's one that can be used: an epic 1920 x 1200 wallpaper Wait, what? I don't think I put the wallpaper there, or if I did I forgot. Anyway, yeah we need better wallpaper. I'll resize something. OverseerTange 19:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually, with a slight decrease in size that image will be perfect. OverseerTange 19:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Vicious little limit of 100 KB. Even when shrunk down and compressed a bit it is about 600 KB. OverseerTange 19:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I did the wallpaper. The last one wasn't good. EpsilonIndi 19:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Major kudos to whoever gave the wiki this fresh new wallpaper. The new one is FREAKING EPICALLY BADASS!!!! Ploxis 03:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Some retconning in S8: Prejudice After reading the character pages on the official Prejudice website, it appears that TimeGate changed some background info bits on a few characters. For example, the first game said that Dean Corde was Alex Corde's father, but Prejudice now says that he is his grandfather. If that is the case, then either General Stone never served with Dean Corde at all, or he is REALLLYYY freakin' old if he actually did serve with Corde's grandfather (the official website doesn't state any specifics). Oh! That, and Graves doesn't have his snobby french accent anymore hehehe. There's changes to other characters too, but I felt like those were the most notable. EDIT: I have decided to mix the non-retconned info bits from Section 8 with new info from Prejudice as best I can. If anyone disagrees with the canonicity of recent edits, feel free to reasonably change them. Ploxis 21:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Subtank changed it with the help of my admin powers. We're still going for more stuff for the main page. All credit goes to Subtank. EpsilonIndi 19:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Good work Subtank! Anyways, I noticed that in the original Section 8 it says the full name of each deployable on the purchasing screen, but on Prejudice it does not. Assuming they are the same, I will change the name of each deployable so that it has its proper name. Update: I have completed the changes. StingerGhost1 22:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG LOL Look at where the ad is placed on this page. Right over the soldier's head. xD OverseerTange 00:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry for this post, easily amused today.)OverseerTange 00:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) First Vandal? We had a vandal. Now we are a grown up wiki. Hooray, website puberty! OverseerTange 01:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhh, Yay, and no ;) :( So what page? StingerGhost1 01:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Wait, was it where in the sniper page it said "Spelling, grammer, and frag rounds do more damage to infantry?" ahahahhaaha StingerGhost1 02:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Specialists needed Are any of you regulars good with photo-shopping or image enhancing? I have a two-bit recruitment promo that's planned for posting on a website to try and bring more users to this wiki, but the core image is a screencap and needs more sharpening. The recruitment pic will be uploaded here in due time. I'm trying to think of a good slogan for the pic. Ploxis 04:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Recruitment Wasn't what you were expecting? Yeah well corporate marketing takes drastic directions like that so customers flock to their business.... Screw it, YES there is a pony cultist in your midst. Anyway, constructive criticism on the recruitment slogan would help. Dash's Stars & Stripes mane also seems to help the pic, seeing as this can draw the curious to the US Empire on this wiki. Heck, maybe they'll buy S8: Prejudice because of this, seeing as it's only $15. This will be submitted to the Equestria Daily after evaluation here. Hopefully this'll pique other pony cultists' curiosity. Ploxis 05:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: If anyone wants, the "oh exploitable" original Section 8 pic (the one with no text) can be uploaded here, so you can add in whatever. Ploxis 10:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I like it I think. StingerGhost1 11:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Just voicing my opinion: WTF? EpsilonIndi 20:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Again, this promo will be submitted to a fanbase hub site to try and get more of their users to flock to this wiki, so a good recruitment slogan for this pic is key before this gets submitted, to REALLY pique curiosity. Oh, and PWNEEZ love it if you give their show a quick watch; it's like a cotton candy-flavored bonanza with a hint of rainbow and chocolate sprinkles that helps people to wind down from a particularly intense match in Section 8: Prejudice. That, and the whole series is free foreeeever. Ploxis 23:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) There is also an episode where there is.... Prejudice. Even magical friendship ponies have their suspicions, because.... Friendship is Prejudice Ploxis 10:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Geez, that made absolutely no sense. Oh well! Ploxis 10:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) PONY! YAY. PONY. I just had a moment there. Anyway, this should get us quite a bit of interest. Or people going 'What the hell.' OverseerTange 02:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Typo Detected See, now this is why I ran the promo through the wiki for evaluation first before submitting it. The word "hoof" was misspelled. It shall be redone. Ploxis 09:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Pony Slogans To avoid clogging the S8 Wiki gallery with too much redone USIF Rainbow Dash, I'll just post any slogan ideas that would be good for the USIF Pony pic here and see how you users react.... if any react at all. Example: *Top right says: "Patriotic Dash Wants YOU! Put your hoof down and SAVE THE GALAXY!" *Big Center text says: "JOIN THE USIF ARMORED INFANTRY CORPS TODAY!" or something simpler, like "JOIN THE 8TH ARMORED TODAY!" So whaddya think? Got any ideas for S8 Pony promo lines? Ponies melting your brain? Ploxis 23:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that. I'll use a private draft document to avoid clogging the discussion page with this. The second and final version of the promo pic will eventually be posted at the S8 Wiki's gallery, then submitted to the fan hub site just as soon as I can think of a better recruitment line, maybe something a vintage WW2 US military recuitment poster would have.... if there were ponies living alongside humans. Ploxis 09:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Get a full 6 hours of sleep, a good breakfast, suit up, and prepare for burn-in. :) EpsilonIndi 01:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC)\ Uhm...What's with the pony? I mean, you know, it's kinda strange. Do you think we'd be taken seriosly? I think that we need to put like, General Stone into one of the recruitment posters instead. StingerGhost1 18:41, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Again, this will be submitted to the MLP fan hub site, the Equestria Daily, and the users there see pwneez every day. This will actually draw their attention better than a poster with General Stone in it. But the promo needs a better recruitment slogan before the final version of it is submitted. I have a few ideas, but it's still a difficult mix-and-match with USIF/Pony propaganda. Ploxis 01:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC)